


you fit me better than my favorite sweater

by karistiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karistiel/pseuds/karistiel
Summary: A collection of my short-fics inspired by songs.*Dramione only*





	you fit me better than my favorite sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't have left;  
> He shouldn't have come back;  
> But now that he was here, she wanted him to stay.
> 
> Song: Stay by Rihanna (feat. Mikky Ekko)

_the reason I hold on_  
_(...)is cause I need this hole gone._  
_funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_'cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_not really sure how to feel about it_  
_something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_it takes me all the way,_  
_I want you to stay_

 

The war out there was stronger than ever. From the second-floor window Hermione could see the protective spells around the school being broken. Many people passed by in a hurry, scared, terrified. She had to help, she had to do something.

Keeping any sense of fear within herself, she led a group of younger students into the Transfiguration room, where Professor McGonagall would be sending them home. The others, if they wished, could stay and fight. And Hermione would stay and fight to the end. It was all she could do. Today was the night when everything would come to an end. For good or for evil.

She ran back to where she'd been before, in the second-story hallway. She didn't know why she always came back there when she needed strength. Or maybe she knew. That hallway brought out her best memory. She forced herself to get away and wipe away the useless tears. He wasn't there, she knew he would not be, he was a fucking coward. With renewed strength she followed along the corridor to the stairs.

Before she got there she took one last look in the hallway. Then she saw him. His head leaning against the wall, his hands dangling beside his body and his wand lying on the floor. His black clothes were covered in dust and his blond hair was messed up in the way she liked best. She stood there, watching, unable to get away. It was when he turned his face and their eyes met that she woke up.

She made a move to leave, but she took too long. She barely reached the stairs when her arm was being pulled. She lowered her gaze, refusing to look directly at him.

"Hermione," his voice came out so broken that her heart ached. She couldn't help the tears that were already streaming down her cheeks.

He tried to hold her but she pulled away. He had no right to do that. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"I came to look for you" She shook her head frantically, denying it. He was doing it again. He was trying to make her feel bad, as if she could feel worse. He was breaking her once more.

"You shouldn't have," she replied. He moved closer, holding her face in both hands and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"That was the only thing I should have done" She was lost in his words, in her eyes, in his soft touch, in her scent mixed with the smell of ashes. Tha'as what she dreaded all along. There was no turning back, she was trapped in his spell.

She let herself be hugged but didn't respond. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"It's a little late for excuses," she whispered back, hurt coloring her voice.

"You know it's not," he pulled back a few inches to look into her eyes and see what he'd just pointed. Trapped.

"It's very easy to apologize after all you've said," she accused, taken by a fit of anger.

She pulled away again and diverted her eyes. She didn't wanted to give in so easily, not this time. She still saw him leaving after stating that they had no future.

"Not for me," he snapped bitterly. "You know that, Hermione."

"You said we had no future," she answered tiredly.

"We don't," he rebuffed, looking even more tired.

"So what are you doing here? Why are you telling me these things if your opinion is still the same? If your cowardice is greater than your feelings?" She screamed and charged at him, punching his chest with hatred and grudge. He held her arms and felt the force of her punches dwindle as she began to cry and sob. He released her wrists and hugged her. She grabbed his shirt tightly and allowed herself to be held.

"I need you. I was just stupid enough to believe I don't." he whispered in her ear. "Please, believe me." he begged.

She continued in silence for a long moment. "and what do you want from me?" She asked at last.

"I want you to let me stay," he pleaded.

She removed her head from his chest and looked at him. His eyes were so transparent, so clear. She could see all the feelings passing through him. Despair, guilt, pain, _love_. She had made her decision, then.

"I want you to stay," she said through a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes, unable to stand the intensity of his gaze. When she opened it again, she saw the glimpse of a smile in his lips but it was soon gone. She understood his incomplete happiness. They were not sure they would be alive in a few hours.

She let one last tear fall and he dried it. Finally, she hugged him before he did. She loved him in a troubled way. They loved each other in a troubled way.

"How did you know I'd be here?" She asked.

"Just a feeling"

She smiled in understanding. The first real smile since he had been gone. Now he was back and he wasn'tt leaving. Never again. They kissed, signing a kind of perpetual vow in their hearts.


End file.
